


The Power Vested In Me

by Vsoftfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsoftfandom/pseuds/Vsoftfandom
Summary: A destiel becoming cannon story.... BUT! God ships it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify to those who've been asking, this is an ongoing story and I plan to make it around 12ish chapters...

By far, the creation I might be most proud of is the Winchester brothers. They may fail, have rough patches, and be a bit dense, but at the end of the day, they remind me why I made humans. They experience passion, they exhibit strength whilst still occasionally allowing themselves to be weak, and they're both free will oriented. The only thing that upsets me, is how the eldest has recently failed me.

I, _god_ , took time out of _my_ busy schedule to send my most beloved son, the angel Castiel, to Dean Winchester, and frankly, I'm extremely disappointed.

Ten years ago, I wanted to venture into the world of romantic writing. I worked hard to set up the perfect pair, a literal match made in Heaven, and what do they give me?

Some mixed feelings and awkward glances???

I wanted this to be my big comeback. I wrote the worlds best-selling book, and honestly, since the Bible, none of my other works have done remotely as well. So what did I do? I wanted to make a perfect pair, a romance so nuance and revolutionary that I had readers praising me like they once did. Its no secret that in the recent years, people stopped respecting me they once did, and I thought maybe, just maybe... I could create another miracle. A love story so unbelievable that it restored people's faith in me. Truly one of my most disappointing projects, that and American football (the sport sounded much more promising in theory).

I do have to admit that I'm thoroughly impressed with how stubborn both are. I made it impossible for them to keep their hands off each other, I made it so that they couldn't stay focused when they're apart. I now laugh at the fact I originally thought that they'd move too fast. I feared that I wouldn't have a story because they would move too quickly to make a decent plot. But it's been a decade and I just can't seem to understand. How... with all my power on their side, can they still not be together?


	2. A break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN; this story is narrated by chuck, the same way we can assume he writes the spn books. takes place in a time post S13 where they don't have anything super dramatic going on)

It had been many nights since Dean Winchester dreamt of anything other than the angel Castiel. Sometimes they were nightmares, other times dreams he'd rather not admit he actually had, but either way he needed a break. On this particular morning, he stumbled out of bed earlier than usual, feeling almost weighted down. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, at first he thought it was stress, there was plenty of that to go around in his profession. Then he thought it was just an overall depression, but he knew deep down it was a yearning. Not sadness, but instead a longing to be a few doors down the hall with Castiel, who he knew was awake.

Ignoring these feelings, Dean pulled on a semi-clean shirt and jeans and headed for some bacon and booze.

Now in the bunker's kitchen, Dean cracked open a stale beer and sat down to his laptop. He squinted to see the time stamp in the corner which read three AM. Even Jack, who hardly required rest, was still asleep. Dean started to power up his search engine, when he began contemplating what Castiel was doing at this very second. Since he wasn't sleeping he could be doing virtually anything, Dean constantly wondered what Cas did with all the free time he gets when the Winchesters sleep. To be honest, he constantly thought of Castiel no matter the circumstances. _It couldn't hurt to go check in on him right now, see what he's doing, spend some time with him, maybe even..._

Dean cut his own train of thought off right there. He quickly pulled up a case file he was working on to distract himself from thoughts of the angel that was just a few doors away. The case certainly did the job of clearing his mind, four teenagers, all found dead in their Missouri homes. Dean believed this was the work of a Maleficium, a type of witch that brings chaos and thrives on people's fear and paranoia. The case seemed like it was basic enough, stroll into town, figure out who benefits from the murders, and kill them.

Simple enough.

Auxvasse, Missouri was only over an hour drive from the bunker and if everything went right he could be back before dinner. Knowing he shouldn't head out alone, Dean shut down his laptop, chugged the rest of his still extremely stale beer and went to go tell Sam he found a case.

He crept carefully in the hallway of mostly empty bedrooms, at the moment, there were only four regular occupants in the Bunker. Jack, Castiel, Sam, and Dean, meaning plenty of bedrooms were left open for passing hunters to use. Dean's dream was to one day use the bunker like a hunter motel, a place hunters all around could come to for some safe rooming and food. They could share their learnings and properly prepare themselves for any Winchester-level problems. If Dean were to have a legacy, that's what he wanted it to be.

He was almost at Sam's now, but something stopped him. For some reason, his legs failed as he passed Castel's room. Dean was stuck, in the dimly lit hall, staring at the hard oak door, knowing just one slab of wood is what separates the two of them from being together. It was just a normal door, nothing special, but Dean often found himself resenting it as if it the door was the reason he constantly felt so alone.

Resting his hand on the smooth oak grooves, he curled his knuckles as if he was about to knock.

But he didn't.

_He never knocks._

Dean did this ritual of standing outside of Castiel's door more often than he'd like to admit, he just never could make himself knock. And today he felt resentment, irritated by the fact he couldn't bring himself to just check on Cas. Why couldn't he just say a simple hello, and see what his good friend was up to? Why did some unnamed force stop him every single time?

Quite frustrated, Dean took his still resting hand off the door and shoved it into his pocket, as he walked away quickly.

 _'Screw this, I need a break'_ He mumbled to himself as he kicked his own bedroom door open and grabbed a flannel to put on over his shirt. Dean proceeded to grab a gun from his dresser drawer and load it with witch killing bullets. He was going to take this hunt by himself, just to clear his mind. Before exiting his room he grabbed a pen to quickly scribble "i'll be back tonight" and placed the note on his pillow.


	3. sad pie

The sun was just beginning to shine as the impala rushed down an empty highway. Dean had been enjoying some Led Zeppelin and solitude before his phone began to vibrate.

 "Since when do we hunt solo?" Sam started as music lowered. Dean tapped the speaker button and placed his phone down on the dash.

"Good morning to you too," Dean mocked while speeding up a bit.

"You left your laptop tabs open, if you're going to work a case you should've just told me" Sam's voice sounded cold and on edge as if it was too early to be dealing with his brothers nonsense.

"It's not that simple, I just need some time to clear my head." Deans grip on the wheel tightened, and his foot pressed the gas a bit harder.

Silence, the only sound to be heard was the purring of baby's engine as she danced on the limits of the legal speed.

"Look, if you're going through something, I can help you, but only if you let me," Sam said a bit slower, almost cautiously.

"I can handle my own, see you tonight," 

"Don't you hang up on me now, I swear if you-" 

Dean hung up.

-

It was still early morning when the Impala rolled into the small town of Auxvasse. It truly did put the _small_ in the phrase small town,  everything from the shops to the motel seemed to be family owned. The roads were all dirt, the buildings all wooden, and the few people outside stared at Baby as she drove by. They weren't used to outsiders. Dean pulled into a pancake house's parking lot and opened up Baby's trunk. Stuffed under plenty of weaponry, was a knitted button up sweater. Dean pealed his flannel off and replaced it with the itchy cardigan, and proceeded to enter the breakfast restaurant. Dean pushed the door open making a small bell ring, he sat down at an empty booth and waited to be served. 

"If yous a fancy city reporter you ain't welcomed here" a woman's voice came from the kitchen, piercing the silence.

"I'm doing good thanks for asking" Dean replied.

"This town has been through enough, we don't need you city folk stuffing camera's in ours faces" The voice said again, this time accompanied by a figure. An older woman walked out of the kitchen, and she definitely was not happy to see Dean.

Dean barely opened up his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by a much more similar voice.

"Actually, he's with me."

Dean didn't have to look up to recognize that voice. He could pick it out anywhere, anytime.

 

Sure enough, Castiel was sitting on the opposite side of the restaurant. Castiel swiftly pushed himself out of his booth and joined Dean in his. 

"Oh, why Dr. Timberlake, why didn't you just say you had another therapist friend comin?"  The waitress laughed just like that, her mood instantly improved. 

Dean looked back and forth between the smiling waitress and Castiel with confusion.

"Hun, I'm sorry, the names Miss Mae. Didn't mean to come off with a puss, but after the last few days, we don't need any more trouble." The woman looked over at cas as if he knew exactly what she meant.

"Completly understandable," Castiel grinned back at her.

"Oh why ain't you just a little angel," the woman laughed and wrinkles formed around her eyes. "let me get something for your friend... on the house."

"I'm sure he'd love to try a slice of your apple pie," Castiel said with another big grin.

"Comin right up sugar," Miss Mae left for the kitchen.

 

Dean, still extremely confused, leaned in and in a hushed voice asked "what the hell?"

"You left," Cas shifted in the booth, "Sam was concerned... I was concerned, so I came about an hour ago to check things out."

"You really didn't need to." Dean complained, "I had this case."

"You did not. You were sloppy. There is no case" 

"No case? Teens were found dead-"  

"They were murdered by a fellow peer suffering an extreme psychotic break. devastating, but none of our business." Castiel said sternly.

 

Dean stayed silent until Miss Mae came back and placed a warm slice of apple pie down in front of them. Everything from Castiel's concerned eyes to his slight stubble made Deans heart to tiny somersaults. The pie went ignored as Dean stared at the figure across from him.

 

"Dean, I don't know what this behavior is, but it's occurring more frequently, and it needs to stop." The angel's piercing blue eyes stared daggers into the eldest Winchester.

"You're lecturing me now?" Dean rebutted defensively. 

"No, I'm helping you now."

"I don't need any help, I'm fine" Dean retorted. 

"oh really?" Cas said lifting an eyebrow while standing up. "A homemade pie is right in front of you yet you haven't even glanced at it." 

Dean looked down at a completely untouched and now cold pie.

"I'll be waiting in the car" Castiel said cooly and promptly walked out.

Leaving Dean alone with his pie.

 


	4. Seconds

When Dean got into the car Cas was already settled. Since Dean hated angel transportation, they ended up driving for large quantities of time, so Castiel became quite accustomed to sitting in the passengers seat, hands crossed, eyes closed. They usually drove in silence, but this silence was different. A certain tension was brewing in the car.

“You’re angry” Castiel observed after a few miles.

Deans response was a simple push of the stereo button, to which his Led Zeppelin Song from earlier continued playing.

The drive, after all, was unbearable for Dean, he couldn’t help but get agitated at how extremely calm the angel next to him was.  
Castiel’s smug little grin and peaceful presence was really starting to piss him off.  
He tried his best to continue staring at the road. Just look forward and the drive will be over.

And it worked, one excruciating hour later they arrived at the bunker, Dean whom still hadn’t said anything for the entirety of the ride gazed over at Cas. Everything from his trench coat to his slightly crooked tie oozed with a familiarity. Castiel’s eyes caught Deans and the eldest Winchester felt his heart speed up.

“Your Heart has sped up,” Castiel said with concern.

Dean tried to swallow but he couldn’t, something wasn’t right, he’s dreamt a million dreams but never thought he’d actually do this.

“Blood is rushing to your face. Are you going to be sick?” Castiel said holding out a cautious hand.

“I-“ Dean struggled to get out words as he stared at the angels hand extending towards him.

A second, can change so many things.  
In just one second Dean could’ve done what every bone in his body was urging him to do, just lean in and kiss Cas. In just one second every single secret and lie Dean had been keeping to himself could be over. In just one second Castiel would know that he’s not just wayward angel with an unhealthy fascination for a certain human.

But in this second Dean quickly choked out “-I really shouldn’tve drank that expired beer.”  
And barely stumbled out of baby before dropping to his knees and puking.

 

And this is my internal hell, every time I think it’s going to happen, every time they gaze into each other’s eyes and Dean’s heart goes on the fritz while a million thoughts race through Castiels mind, something happens.  
_Something always happens._

It only takes one second to make a difference between a long overdue sign of affection and getting sick on the garage floor.  
And I for one, am running out of both patience and seconds. 


	5. the start

When Dean woke up his head pounded and his mouth tasted foul. He didn't quite remember what happened after he fell to the garage floor. As he started to open his dry eyes, he noticed a blurry figure sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Alcoholic gastritis? Really Dean?" Sam's voice sounded seriously pissed.

"Huh?" Dean said trying to sit up.

"Castiel brought you into the bunker completely passed out and shaking. I thought something went wrong on your hunt, _which wasn't even an actual hunt by the way_ , but no, you had to be so irresponsible with your body that you got alcoholic gastritis." Sam was glaring at him,"If Cas wasn't there to cure you, I would've had to take you to the hospital and you would've been sick for weeks maybe months." 

"Wait, what?" Deans head still was spinning and his palms where sweaty.

"Look, I never thought I'd lose you to yourself, come on man, you need to start taking better care of your body. Eat right, drink less, you can't go on hunts if you're going to pass out at any given moment." Sam shook his head, "If that was a real hunt, and you went that sick, you'd be dead now."

Dean blinked slightly and pushed himself up a bit more, "How long was I out?" 

"Since yesterday morning, you've been asleep for almost 24 hours."

"Well, I'm fine now," Dean said, pushing off the covers and swinging his legs over the bed.

"No. You're actually not. Jack and I are going on a quick hunt a few towns over for the next few days, and you are going to stay with Cas. You're supposed to be an asset to the team, not a liability. I can't even imagine how disastrous this kind of health complication would be on a hunt." Sam said while getting up to leave.

Dean mumbled some unpleasantries under his breath, as Sam headed towards the door. Dean reached for his bedside drawer,

"Don't even try, of course I took the beers out of your drawer." The younger Winchester said while exiting the room, "Oh and don't worry, I already cleared out under your bed and in your sock drawer. Cas has strict instructions not to let you consume any alcohol this week." his voice echoed down the hall.

* * *

And this my friends is where the true story begins. The story i've been waiting nearly a decade for will write itself. I know there is absolutely no way Dean and Castiel can spend an entire week alone. I give it 12 hours of being with each other tops.  Oh my me, yes. I've been waiting far too long for this.

 


End file.
